Want
by Isabelle8888
Summary: My take on the 1606 episode of Carly and Patrick's scenes. They decide to work together but that leads to more then they both expected. A Carly and Patrick fic.
1. A Carly plan

_**AN: It starts with the 1-6-06 episode of GH and I take it my way, some of the scenes are the same, some aren't. **_

_**Want**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Carly was scared for Michael, after everything that had happened lately she wasn't sure if she could handle something happening to her first born child. She paced the hallway as Dr. Patrick Drake examined her son. When she thought of someone to call his name entered her mind.

She hadn't realized it until then, she didn't even think of him before but in that moment she trusted him to help and keep it a secret. She thought of him now, he was a cocky son of a bitch but he was a good man as well.

He saved Jason's life, she owed him for life on just that alone and now helping Michael, yes indeed Patrick would always hold a spot in her life. She headed inside the room and saw Michael and Patrick talking.

"Ok. You're a brave boy. He's in good shape. He'll be fine." Patrick said when he noticed Carly enter the room.

Carly let out a sigh of relief. "thanks." She said with a smile just as there was a knock on the front door. "Excuse me." She left to check who it was, wondering who would be stopping by now. "You." She said at the sight of Robin. She was the last person Carly wanted to see but she was also curious about her visit. "What do you want?"

"Well, Carly, it is a new year and since I'm going to be in Port Charles for the conceivable future, I thought there was a couple of things we could talk about." Robin stated as she looked behind Carly, searching.

Carly heard the steps behind her and knew Patrick had joined them and in that moment everything clicked. "Oh I get it, this isn't about some truce, this is about you getting your way as always. You sneaky little witch, you're just here to spy and find out if Patrick was here. It's written all over your face." She explained a she crossed her arms. Seeing Robin caused anger to soar in her veins now was no different.

Robin sighed and looked between Patrick and Carly. "Oh. I get it -- so you two are--"

Carly smiled as the thought to make Robin miserable entered her mind. "Damn straight we are." She stated, before she knew it Patrick was standing right beside her.

"The secret's out." Patrick said as he looked at Robin and grabbed Carly and planted a kiss on her lips.

Robin made a groan of disgust and walked away as the passionate kiss continued. Carly was caught by surprise by his actions and blown away by his kiss. It was better then anything she could've imagined. And just like that he let her go. "Wow." She said as she touched her mouth. "I've been known to want to make someone jealous but that was the fastest move I've ever seen."

"What do you mean?" Patrick asked.

"Robin, you wanted to push her buttons and make her jealous." Carly was sure of, she knew these tactics too well.

Patrick nodded. "Really?" she had been right but he liked to play these little games with Carly because she played it just as well, maybe better.

"Oh what you want me to believe you kissed me out of some urge of desire? I don't think so. I've seen you too around, you like her for god knows why but she won't give you the time of day. You used me and I normally don't like that but I've made it my life goal to piss Robin off when I can so I'm willing to be used." Carly explained as they kept their eyes locked, an unsaid heat surfing between their bodies.

Patrick smiled, he knew there was a reason he liked Carly, she reminded him so much of him self. "Using you, that has a nice ring to it."

"You're unbelievable."

"So I've been told."

Carly smiled and shook her head. "I'm feeling generous since I've been released from Rose Lawn. So I keep you get Saint Robin and in the process I piss her off, it's a win, win, so you in?" she couldn't understand why she was doing this. This plan sounded too crazy even to her but it was appealing, something she was looking forward to.

"I'm in."

-

Isabelle A.

Next chapter : Let the games begin.

AN: Check my profile for the link to the Carly and Patrick fansite.


	2. Night on the town

_**Want**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Tonight the boys would be staying at Sonny's so Carly thought it was the perfect night to put her plan with Patrick into action. She had called him earlier in the day so plan their date. The thought of a date with Patrick sounded funny but it wasn't real she kept reminding herself.

Tonight was also a perfect night because Robin would be there. Carly saw the reservation list for tonight and Robin was on it having dinner. Alone she guessed. She stood in front of the mirror and made the finale adjustments on her short black dress and checked her make up.

It's not a 'real' date she thought again but she was still nervous. It had been so long since she had gone on a date. "It's like riding a bike." She told herself as she left the bedroom just as there was a knock on the front door. "On time, bonus points for you." She said once their eyes met.

"If I collect enough points do I get a reward?" Patrick asked with a grin as he leaned outside her door.

Carly couldn't fight the urge to smile back, this man was unbelievable. "Let's go." She grabbed her purse and keys and they headed down to his car. "Have you ever…what's the word? Manipulated to get your way before?" she asked as she watched him drive.

"Manipulate, that's such a harsh word." Patrick said glancing at her.

"But true, you're manipulating Robin into believing one thing to get a rise out of her to see if she will make a move and show feelings toward you." Carly cleared up. "I ask because you know we have to make this look real."

"And you're the master at this type of thing, manipulation, crazy plans?" Patrick asked.

Carly grinned; he was getting to know her too well. "Who have you been talking to?"

"It'll be fine Carly, we pulled off the first part, and the second will be just as easy." Patrick was sure of as they pulled into the Metro Court parking lot. He of course wouldn't admit it to her but he was nervous as well and felt a little foolish to resort to games to win a woman's heart. It was unlike him, not to be out with another woman while liking another; it was unlike him to lie about it and pretend. Carly was a beautiful woman and oh so his type but her idea just seemed better and easier.

They walked arm in arm up to the restaurant, a few couples were out as well enjoying themselves. Carly spotted Robin at a table near the middle and she had been right, she was alone for dinner. Fool, Carly thought now as she looked at the other woman. She was alone because she wanted to be because there was a handsome good man willing to be there for her, she turned him down. Idiot, Carly ended her thoughts of Robin on that note.

Let the games begin, it was time to put on the perfect act and not just fool Robin but everyone. The duo walked over to the bar and took a seat while they waited for their table. Carly and Patrick sat close; she kept her eyes on him and only him. "Just pretend you don't see her, she doesn't exist. That burns more then anything else." She pointed out.

"So, as we're doing that let's get to know each other a little better." Patrick suggested.

Carly slightly raised her eyebrow; the tone of his voice led her to believe there was something direct he wanted to know. "Good idea, start talking."

"You do that a lot, change the tables, get the upper hand." Patrick pointed out, staring into her blue eyes searching for answers about the mysterious out going woman. She might've come across like an open book since so many knew about her but that wasn't the case at all. "So what do you like to do in your spare time?" he causally asked.

"I'm a mother of two with this place to run, not much spare time. And you Mr. Big time surgeon, where do you find spare time with someone always needing your help?" Carly asked.

"I get around."

There it was again, Carly wasn't sure if he was trying to flirt and insert double meaning or it was just a natural thing. "I bet you do." She said just as the waiter came to take them to their table, very near Robin's. Now that she was close by the game fully took over. "You know it was very nice of you to join me tonight. I know a private night alone would've been more your ideal date." She smiled and batted her eyes, seeming ever so much enthralled with her date.

"There's still the whole night ahead of us, we'll be alone soon enough." Patrick matched her game, following her lines but oddly enough it felt very easy to play this game, as if it wasn't much a game at all.

They continued on with dinner, exchanging many smiles. Carly thought Robin would leave but she stuck it out, many hoping to be the bigger person, the right person as she loved to be. But Carly didn't mind that she stayed, she was glad she and Patrick finished with dinner and enjoyed each others company. Rubbing robin's face in it and seeing her expressions of disgust was just a bonus.

"Tonight was good and pretty easy." Carly said as Patrick walked her to her front door. "She tried not to let it show but I saw she was angry, you must be pleased."

"I am."

"You have to continue it on your end, make her tick. I'm sure you'll be good at that."

Patrick laughed. "I am that's been proven but you've been painting me as some egotistic womanizer without a heart all night." He pointed out.

Carly crossed her arms. "And your point is?"

They both smiled again, something that seemed real easy around each other. "Goodnight Carly."

-

Isabelle A

Next chapter: An unexpected encounter turns out to be a lot more.


End file.
